Squadron 13
by TheNightOwl13
Summary: Maxium. Vitte. X. Macerie. Aren. Calise. Zake. These 7 teenagers have a heavy burden haniging over their heads. The fate of the world rests on their shoulders. Literally. Squadron 13 has to save the world from death. They are a group of teenage mutants bound together by what's been done to them, and what they must do to save the world. But will their dark pasts make it too hard?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - Vitte's POV**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named... Uhm, no. I dont think so. I'm not that kind of girl. And definitely not into that stuff. I'm sick of all the fairy tales. This is my story. About my Squad 13. How we came to be. AND, how we came to save the world.

**This is just the prologue to my new story. I changed the names from the characters in Maximum Ride and the ages, but it's basically the same concept. I know it's short but it's just the prologue. The actual sotry will be better. (I hope!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Maxium

Running in human form is slow, inefficient, and tiring. Calise is running beside me and is barely breaking a sweat. Aren isn't far behind, his honey brown hair is darker than normal in the dim streetlights. Vitte is barking orders as usual, but I only catch a few words. "Calise!...not detonating...fall back...Underground Hideaway...Maxium!" My head whips around as I hear my name. "Yeah, Vitte? What's up?" I yell back at her.

She's at the back of the group to make sure Zake and Macerie don't go to slow and get us all killed. They're both really slow. She's also back their to make sure X doesn't slip off unnoticed. I stay at the front to lead. It's a great way to do things, actually.

Vitte pushes her hair out of her eyes and, with a sharp glance at X, sprints up to me. When she gets to me she stops, so all of us do as well. Vitte's the leader. We do whatever she says. Even X most of the time.

She calls out, "Everybody go back to the Underground Hideaway! I've decided that we aren't gonna blow Zake's bomb tonight. My sincere apologies Zake." At that, Vitte preforms a mock bow towards Zake and he rolls his eyes but laughs too. "Max and I will go and get some food from the Walk. And X, you better go with them. I mean it. Aren's in charge."

We watched the others turn and start walikng away. Seemingly non-chalant, Aren drifted towards X and started talking to him. Vitte grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards Oakley street, the back alley we took to get to the Walk, which is what we call our Main Street here. The street we're on is named after Annie Oakley. I hear the others pick up the pace into a run. the Undergound Hideaway is where we live, but we usually just call it UH for short. Looking back from the street we came from, I see her smiling at me. Her green eyes are warm and alive. i swear if you took the color alone they could cut diamonds.

"So, Vitte, what should we get the kids to eat?" I ask, stepping closer so our noses touch. Wrapping Vitte in my arms and pulling me to her, I think just how lucky I am to have my mate. "What are you thinking about Maxium?" "I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you, beautiful girl," I said, and Vitte turned red. She stands up on her tiptoes and presses her mouth to mine. I close my eyes and hug her tighter, pull her closer. Vitte pulls her face away from mine and buries her face in my T-shirt. "Oh, Max! What are we going to do?" Her voice comes out muffled because her face is pressed into my shirt. Stroking her hair, I slwoly sink down to the black-paved street and take in my surroundings.

The sides of the streets are solid concrete due to the bulidings being linked together. The sides of the street are also dirty gray concrete and about every inch of available surface is covered in graffiti. Most of it is profanities, but there are a few hearts with names and initials drawn in, even a few gang signs or American flags. There was dust and glass fragments on my dark blue jeans from the street. There was a fine layer of grit covering everything on Oakley street.

While I was busy looking around, Vitte had gotten up off of my lap and was holding out a hand to help me up. I take it and drag myself up. "come on, Max. We've got kids to feed." She smirks as she says this. I laugh quietly. "Pizza?" I question her. She nods her assent and we start to walk with clasped hands toward the Walk. With my free hand I brush the dirt and glass off my pants.

We turn down onto the brightly lit street and head towards our favorite restaraunt. Lucinni's Pizzeria is the oldest pizza place where we live and by far the best. Vitte sees mario, the old guy we always order from. "_Bella raggaza! _You look just amazing! Ah, young love," He says noticing our clasped hands. Mario asks, "What can I get you kids?" I tell him our order and he goes back to tell the pizza chef. Mario is Vitte's favorite pizza guy. We sit down and wait for them to finish baking our pizzas, and when Mario comes backout he sits down to talk to us until Brandein Lucinni-the grandson of the original owner-asks him to come get our pizzas. Brandein is a nice guy. He never yells or demands. When Mario hands us our pizza, I take it and give him the money. Vitte thanks him and we're out the door.

Half an hour later we are back at the UH with half a dozen pizza boxes each. I do our secret combination knock which accesses our various keypads and scanners so we can get in. The door swings open to the sight of Zake and Macerie playing a game of chess. Macerie's brow is furrowed and her deathly pale lips are pinched as her fingers touch each piece on the board. Zake's deep bariton voice drifts quietly across the room. Come on, Mace," he's saying. "You know which pieces are yours, now make your move." Out of the corner of my eye I see Calise roll her eyes and go back to painting her nails blood red.

Aren jumps up from his position on the lumpy blue beanbag chair. "Food!" he states happily. Vitte hands Aren two pizza boxes and I go over to give Zake his. "Set it down there," he grunts, pointing to the floor by his feet. I roll my eyes but oblige ans feel Macerie snatch her pizza box out of my hands. "Mace, quit doin' that!" I say loudly, but I really don't mind. I see X slip back down the hallway towards his room with three boxes ans wonder again what exactly happened to him down in that crazy lab. I rub my own arms, thinking of the scars that lie beneath my sleeves. X's father was a crazy genius, but my mother was plain insane. X doesn't talk. Never has, and never will as far as I know. I take my standard two pizza boxes and tell Aren to give one of his to Calise. Vitte comes with me to sit together in the monstrous black popason chair with her two pizza boxes. The chair rests in front of the fire, so we're warm. I open my first box, but before I dig in, I lean over and kiss Vitte's temple. She giggles and blushes while I turn back to my pizza with a small smile.

See, there's a reason we're like this. The whole of Squadron 13 are mutants. Vitte and I are werewolves (and mates), Calise and Aren are vampires, Zake and Macerie are Living Dead (yes, that means they're zombies but they still eat human food). X is human, but super fast and strong. We don't know exactly what's wrong with him.

After we all finish our pizzas, Vitte orders everyone to bed. She and I share a room because we're mates. Calise and Aren share a room because they're "in love". Zake and Macerie share a room because they're both zombies and, also, they're dating. X gets his own room. There are other rooms too. Like the kitchen, three bathrooms, the entry, our main room, meeting room, and surveillance room. Big place, huh?

I pop my head in to X's room to say goodnight but he isn't there. As usual. I'm starting to get worried about where he goes at night. I go to look out the window. Leaning against the window frame, I spy something large flying away fast. As the thing passes under a shred of moonlight, I see it's black wings with silver streaks. Then I see its face. It is X. And he can fly.


	3. Maxium's Decision

**Hey guys. I haven't had very many people reading or reviewing so far. I know I only have a couple chapters, but should I continue? Please review or P.M. me to let me know. Alright, here's chapter 2.**

_Chapter 2 - Maxium_

Over the next few days I'm at war with myself. How cliche does that sound, right? But seriously. I've been arguing with two different sides of my brain. It's so frustrating! In the privacy of my thoughts, I continually ask myself these questions: _Do I tell Vitte? Should I say something to X? Does X already know that I know? Do I tell the rest of Squad 13? _I had to lock myself in the bathroom yesterday because I was shaking so bad. That's what I do when I get nervous. I shake. Don't judge me.

On the fourth night, Vitte asks me if we should set Zake's bomb off tomorrow night. It is her way of asking if I'm okay. She's looking at me sideways, but I can still see the compassion and trust in her eyes. "I think that, instead of going for the Hall, we should bomb the new stash of goodies coming in at the Vermilliion Raliway station downtown. It comes in on the east train at 11:16 tomorrow night." She nods her consent and curls around me, her thin arms wound around my neck.

Vitte flips over in my arms so her back is against my front and my hands are resting on her stomach. We're lying on our bed in our green and blue room, and waiting for the moon to stop shining in through our window so we can go to sleep. My joints ache as I hug Vitte tighter to me. The Squad worked out all this morning, and X beat the living shishkabobs out of me. Man, that guy can punch. I've got a black eye, a split lip, and a bloody nose because of him. Damn. I hate losing.

"You know, it kinda sucks to be a werewolf magnified senses are great and all, but this full moon thing really blows," I tell Vitte. She nods her head and laughs quietly. Her curly, dark red hair makes my face itch. She knows this. When I sneeze it makes her laugh even harder. My face is all red and I'm rubbing nose when Vitte looks over her shoulder at me. She bursts out laughing again. Her eyes are closed. "Vitte, open your eyes!" I command. She does immediately.

See, when we're werewolves, we can't go to sleep on the night of the full moon because it'll hurt. Like, a lot. The moon turns dark blue-almost black-and the sky turns white, like those clouds you see really early in the morning. Even the stars change color. Bright green. The reverse effect causes our sensitive eyes to feel a burning sensation, like when you just turn the stove on to cook but the pan isn't really hot yet. Yeah, like that. But if we don't keep our eyes open (with the exception of blinking, of course) it hurts like Hell in a desert. Stupid nervous system. We aren't even sure why this happens. If we did we would do something about it, or at least study it further.

While laying here thinking about this, the thought of X flying in front of the moon drifts to the forefront of my mind and troubles me. I groan, frustrated. But now my mind is made up. I better tell Vitte before I wuss out.

"Hey, Vitte?"

"Yeess, Max?"

"I have something really important to tell you. I really should have told you days ago, but I had to think on it for a bit."

"What is it, Maxi?" She sounds concerned.

"About four nights ago, when I popped my head into X's room to tell him good night, he wasn't there. Like always." Vitte nods. "I was starting to get concerned about where he was going, you know? We protect that kid. But anyways, I went over to look out the window and I saw this huge thing flying in front of the moon." I paused here, afraid how she would react. "It was X, Vitte. He has big black and silver wings. He can fly."

She turned around in my arms and said, "Pick a fist." I was utterly confused, but my hand acted of its own accord. I reached out and tapped her right fist, and, to my shock, she punched me straight in the mouth. Strangely enough, the only thing that went through my head was this phrase from an old movie Vitte and I had watched together. _Pow, right in the kisser! _I reached my hand up to rub my face.

Now, you might think girls can't punch that hard. But this? This is a werewolf girl I'm talking about. Although, werewolves also are not very receptive to pain in human form, unless it's from a silver-lined, double-edged dagger. So, Vitte could have broken my jaw. She probably did.

"Damn it, Maxium! Why didn't you tell me?! Do you not trust me? Do you not trust your own _team_? We're the only people you have! I am your mate for God's sake!" Vite was sitting up in bed with tears running down her face by this time. I blinked, completely bewildered by her outburst. My male mind couldn't comprehend her adverse reaction. _I thought she'd be happy I told her..? _I thought stupidly. I only then registered that she was shaking. I reached out and tried to pull her into my arms, but she jumped up off the bed.

Calise and Aren were all at once standing in the door way of our room, followed closely by Zake and Macerie. "What the hell is going on?" Aren demanded. I looked from the group of my friends at the door, dressed only in their pajamas, then to Vitte. Finally, Macerie said, "Vitte, Calise, my room. Now. Aren, Zake, stay here. Find out what's going on." Vitte dashed the tears roughly off of her face, following Mace and Calise out the door.

It was only when Calise shut the door that I vaguely realized X wasn't here. Just when I was about to form the words to ask where he was, the door clicked open again and X entered the room. Zake immediately looked over towards the door to see who it was, making sure it was not an enemy.

He nodded slightly at me, acknowledging that he was aware thatI knew what he was, possibly. Aren repeated, "What the hell is going on?" I rolled my eyes inwarldy and looked pointedly at X. Aren was a bit late looking over. It always took him a while to realize my eyes had moved to somewhere other than him. "X, you care to explain this with you word hand symbols?" Zake asked slowly (Actually, Zake does everything slowly. So when I say Zake, just assume whatever he is doing is slow.) The thing X did next suprised us all of us. He started talking.


End file.
